Give Me Novocaine
by Blaqk-Fire-Inside
Summary: All Sora wanted was to be accepted. but when his mother forces him to move out of the country, away from his friends, he runs away and becomes the victim of a hate crime. RikuSora


I couldn't stay. I had to get out of here. I was being suffocated. by her, by the house, by everything.

I grabbed my stuff, which wasn't that much actually, the clothes I actually liked, the ones I made myself and I actually bought, my CDs I liked, and of course, my ' medication' which I needed the most.

I was a fucking monster without it.

in any other circumstances, I would've loved moving here.

London, my heritage. but I didnt like being torn away from my friends.

they were the only ones that listened, that understood, i could drink, smoke, pop, and cut, and they were there.

they were ALWAYS there... but now, I had no one.

the sound of the television and crappy British shows wafted into my room, shortly followed by laughter, the studio audiences and hers.

she was the only one laughing, I guess her male friend only wanted sex, just like all the others.

I quietly opened my bedroom window and took one look at the room that was supposed to be mine, but I would never make it be so.

the house was only one story, so all I had to do was slip out the window, but before I did, I locked the bedroom door.

when I was out by the side of the house I looked around

what now?

I had never gotten this far, now that I had actually succeeded, I had no clue where to go.

I fumbled with the brown and black tipped spikes that stood at the black of my head.

I grabbed my Small back pack and walked to the park down the street.

Voices and shouts came to me before the foggy silhouette of the park did.

Harsh, scratchy screams of, "Fuck 'em!" then the sound of a whine and crying wafted my direction as I was able to see the gaggle of Punk kids.

I didnt know any of them , of course.

but it looked like a gang fight.

a tall, lanky, Punk kid with fiery red hair was holding this small blonde on the ground, their faces almost touching.

the blonde kid had streaks of black running down his face, and I could only guess that he was crying.

the silver haired teen looming over them kicked the blonde, murmuring "fuckin' Emo's"

I was shocked. if they did this to Emo's , then what about me?

I tried to stop but I stepped on a branch and they all looked up at me.

"look! another ones come to join!" the red head shouted. i could that he was wasted.

the silver haired boy looked at me and smirked, coming towards me menace fully.

I tired to move but I couldn't, and soon I was studdering.

" I..I d-didn't do a-a-anything.." I muttered.

he kept coming at me.

"he's a runner Riku! chase 'em!" I didnt see but im guessing the redhead said it.

he was right though. I dropped my stuff and hauled.

I only got a few yards and I was tackled to the ground, my face on the cold, damp asphalt.

I heard cheers behind me as he straddled my hips and gripped my hair.

My vision flashed and strobe'd as he pushed my face into the ground more.

behind me there was a cry, shortly followed my a soft moan.

im guessing that they weren't joking when they said 'fuck 'em'.

the silver haired kid, Riku, bent down and whispered in my ear, "you're new around here, arent you?"

"please..j-just let me go..." I whispered back.

tears welled in my eyes and he hit my head into the floor harder.

"oh a little American boy! a delicacy around here! Im gonna have fun with you!"

he wrenched my hair harder and the sound of sirens broke through the riot.

"fuck!" Riku jumped off me and went speeding in the other direction, soon followed by the other punk kids.

I jumped up and ran to the park and grabbed my stuff.

I noticed the blonde kid sitting on the ground crying and I ran over to him.

he looked up at me, frightened, " are you going to take advantage of me also?" his English accent was heavy and I shook my head.

"not at all" I said clearly as I extended my hand he looked at it and looked back up at me.

"I know you don't have any reason to trust me, but I don't want to get picked up by the cops, so come on already!"

he hesitantly took my hand and I helped him up.

"im Sora." I said.

"im Roxas..."

Blue and red lights flashed behind us and he ran through the park, yelling behind "follow me!"

I put my back pack on and ran behind him.

-13-

We ran until we arrived at a broken down neighborhood.

he lead me to a small brick house with vines on the outside and a couple on small windows in the front.

he looked at me and smiled "my place, I hope you don't mind staying for awhile? or at least until things calm down.."

"of course not.." I answered as he pulled a key out from the top of the door frame and opened the house.

we walked in and he lead me to his room, where I put my stuff down and we went back to the living room.

it was a pleasant place, not the greatest, but not the worst.

it smelled like vanilla, which I liked.

Roxas sat down on the couch and I followed.

"so, what were you doing out there anyways?" he asked softly.

"um... I was running away" I said nonchalantly.

"I figured, but why?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"my mom. she made me move here, away from everyone i cared about. she says its better for me, for us,

but when we arrived here all she did was go clubbing and bring guys home, guys old enough to be my brother.

she completely ignores me and when im depressed she tells me to get over myself and stop trying to be like everyone else.

so i just decided to leave..." I spilled my guts. I didn't mean to. but I did.

he sighed at looked in my Sapphire eyes.

"im so sorry Sora.." he whispered as he leaned forward and embraced me.

Tears started pouring and I was exhausted.

the last thing I remembered was being on the floor with Roxas over me, asking if I was alright...

**A/N. Please no flames!! I know there's some capitalization issues, but I really don't feel like going over it.**

**Review if ya want!!**


End file.
